Mysterious Place
by dynasty367
Summary: Let's just say that Hilary drags Kai and Tyson off somewhere where something unexpected happens
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe my first story hope you like it leave reviews

"Come on guys its just a little bit further! " Hilary exclaimed. "Good lord where are you taking us!" kai said in an angry voice.  
"Kai don't worry it'll be worth it". All of a sudden they can smell something that has a feminine smell to it."Gah! What the hell take the blindfolds off now" Tyson exclaimed.

'I smell like a pretty little flower" kai said like he was drunk. "oh my god kais gone gay"  
"I have not Tyson why you little"  
"don't worry guys you wont remember a thing" Hilary knocks Tyson and kai over the head with something and they knock out a few hours later they finally wake up

"gah what happened ugh kai!" Tyson exclaimed while his friend was on the floor passed out.  
"ugh what happened" kai looks over at Tyson " I don't know kai all I remember is Hilary hitting us over the head with something"  
kai looks around and sees the flowers that are pink "Tyson we have to get out of her "  
"kai just a question how?" "I don't know we have to think"  
"oh great were going to be lost forever"  
"gah tyson did you just call me stupid"  
maybe i did what are you gonna do about it"  
kai whacks tyson over the head "ow dont do tht,that hurt"  
"no shit sherlock"  
"tyson kai youll find out soon enough why your both here" a mysterious voice came out of the middle of nowhere "gah whos there" tyson exclaimed "youll eventually see but i just have one question" the myserious voice said "what is it" "do you really care about your friend"  
the mysterious person has the knife up to hilarys neck

hehehe stick around for chapter two in anonymous place 


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe my second chapter (that way my friend will shut up)and for all of you that liked the first one  
chp.2 in anonymous place

Hilary has a dagger up to her neck and is panicking  
"guys help me"  
"gah Hilary where did that guy come from!" Tyson exclaimed,  
"kill her or she will die by my hand" the man with the mysterious voice said  
"heh cheap imitation hilay"kai said not surprised  
he launches his beyblade and the cape she's wearing falls down and its Hilary  
"wait a second if that's Hilary the who's that?" Tyson asked her cluelessly  
"Hehe guess who guys" Hilary said smirking  
a familiar voice cried out "guys help me"  
"gah takaiyu!" Tyson and kai cried out at the same time  
"yeah guys help ugh she got me by knocking me out and she used this crappy make up on me"  
Hilary pours a bucket of ice cold water on her  
"gah that's fucking cold you whore!" takaiyu screamed  
"Hilary let her go"  
"don't make one more move kai or ill slit her throat "kai stops dead in his tracks  
'what do u want from takaiyu" Tyson asked like he had no clue what was going on  
(um all the kai fans out there don't kill gah **dodges flying chair** you: heh that's what you get)  
"one simple thing I want kai" Hilary says with a smirk  
'ewwwww!"The psycho girls loves the psycho crab" Tyson exclaimed with a grossed out look  
'shut up Tyson " she pressures the dagger up to takaiyus neck'  
"its obvious that you like takaiyu but you'll learn to like me "  
"what are you saying'

"Im saying shut the fuck up"  
"enough what do u want?" Hilary kai yells  
" I just want a date from you kai-kun"  
"gah whatever just don't hurt takaiyu"

Hilary finally releases takaiyu and her and kai walk off kai looks back at takaiyu and his face is saying please let me help you   
takaiyu thinking"I have never seen him look at me like that before maybe he does like me  
"come on kai-kun were going to be late"  
"late for what"  
"remember that date you promised me at the fancy restaurant  
"…I don't remember that"  
"god your so clueless and that s what I love about you"  
Hilary drags kai off  
"I love you kai"  
**thinks to himself** ew!  
"don't forget what'll happen to takaiyu"  
"sighI love you too Hilary"  
"giggles I know you do kai"  
**thinks to himself**I don't I only love her  
"come on kai" she drags him off  
"ok Hilary im coming don't worry I have no other choice"  
"what was that kai?"  
"oh nothing Hilary **thinking to himself** "get off me you damn slut!  
"why don't you just fuck off" takaiyu yells at the top of her lungs  
Hilary quickly throws a dagger and it almost hits her  
"eh" kai gets in the way to make her stop and he kisses her

"gah no " takaiyu says under her breath  
hilary does a stuck up look and her and kai walk off

until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe my 3rd chap for those of you who liked the first

Kai's P.O.V

My heart was pounding out of my chest as hard as it could because I was actually scared for once in my life. What had I gotten myself into but I know it was worth it for takaiyu  
"Hilary where are you taking me"  
"oh kai your so funny your taking me to this restaurant" she drags kai off into the most expensive restaurant in Japan (im sure he can afford it . )  
"um… ok" kais playing along for takaiyus sake but all of a sudden he just freezesflashback   
Boris is in the abbey with kai and takaiyu when they were younger

"heh ive got you right where I want you"  
"Boris what's the matter with you"  
Boris hold a whip up to kai and whips him on the back multiple times   
" ugh takaiyu run"  
"no im sorry kai I cant your hurt and I don't leave my friends when they're hurt no matter what"  
"please for me" kai is bleeding from the mouth and he passes out  
"ugh kai"  
"don't worry about him you should've gotten out when you had the chance"  
" I cant leave kai no matter what"  
"heh then you'll never see the light of day ever again"  
Boris whips her harder than he did kai on the back and a few seconds later she passes out

End flashback

"kai hey kai wake up"

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? Huh?"  
" are you ok kai you seem a little shocked"  
"no Hilary im fine"  
"ok then kiss me" kai has no choice so he kisses her  
(me: **dodges flying chair** you and all physco fan girls: dodge this!** run over dynasty**  
me:ow my aching back. You: that's what you get)  
"huh you may be a little shocked but you kiss better than ever"

"um thanks" thinks to himself that's so wrong on so many levels  
" hmhm"(as in really preppy giggle)  
"kai takes a bite of a breadstick (there in an Italian restaurant and Hilary may have something planned keep reading and see )  
the waiter brings them only one plate of pasta to there table  
what they don't know is takaiyus at the other end of the restaurant spying of course

takaiyus P.O.V

I sat there in my chair my heart was racing thinking what's going to happen

I loved kai more than anything even when we were kids it hurt me to think he was in this because of me I was sitting there trying to figure the missing pieces of the puzzle.  
"Hey takaiyu" a familiar voice called out to me

I looked up to see my older cousin Tyson looking down at me.

Whispering " shut up you idiot im undercover"  
"geez ive got an idea"  
"you do what is it"  
"ok heres what we do I dress up as a waiter and give then a different pepper shaker and it would have a little microphone and you would have this he holds up a little earpiece in front of me.  
" are you in or not"

"oh im so in Tyson thanks"

I hug my cousin as a thank you  
'aw come on stop it"  
I laugh a little and Tyson hands me the earpiece and dresses up as a waiter and switches the pepper out for the one with the microphone it worked like a charm.  
"Thanks Tyson" I hug my cousin one last time and he walks off

I can hear kai and Hilary perfectly I listen to what they're saying quietly  
"hey kai do you like it here yeah sure"  
Hilary swallows some and kai takes a bit of it too  
they accidentally get the string intertwined between there forks and they kiss.  
Kai pulls away "uh yeah um sorry"  
I can't believe they just did that I was about to be sick to my stomach


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe my 4th chap. hope you like it

takaiyus point of view

I sat there and watched as that bi was all up on my man.  
I watched as they sit there and talked the picture of them kissing was stuck in my head.  
"Hey Hilary how long do I have TO BE WITH YOU! (BUT IN A CALM VOICE)  
"well for at least a week"  
"oh that's just great kai said with a smile on his face" thinks to himself I swear if I get out of this alive ta-chan owes me big.  
My heart was racing it felt like it was being ripped apart every second as I watched them just sit there something's about to happen I thought to myself but then finally they noticed me  
"oh eheeh hey guys what's up"

"Oh hey takaiyu" kai said in the cutest voice ever  
"what are you doing here"  
"um I just came to wish you and kai good luck in your relationship" I said with a sarcastic look not letting Hilary see so kai would get the picture  
"I was just on my way out"  
"you better be"  
I finally walk out taking the earpiece out of my ear without them seeing my heart was racing more than before it was going so fast I felt like I could pass out  
"oh hey takaiyu" a familiar voice said  
I look up to see my best friends dynasty,kari,and miyu  
(lets just tell you who these 3 people are dynasty's name is dynasty kon rays younger sister, Kari well I don't know her last name but she's not related to anyone, and miyu full name is miyu hiwatari kais younger sister).  
"Oh hey guys what's up"

"Well kais being a physco idiot right now

"Im scared of kai"  
"im not scared of anything" Kari says with a smile  
all of us just stare at her like she's physco  
" but this is kai were talking about he can scare a person with just his horrible ugly face"  
" Hehe I have love on my side so I don't have to fear"  
" well im sure kai can scare that crap away" miyu said while laughing.

"miyu that's not very funny…"  
"ugh ill just see you later"  
"what's wrong "  
"nothing"  
"its something"

"its nothing!"  
I run off quickly to where they cant catch me.  
they just stand there like the idiots they are and there puzzled….  
I just sat on the side of the street wondering what kai and Hilary were doingkais p.o.v

I just sat there wishing that night would end

'I love you kai"

"I love you too"  
"I can never get tired of hearing that out of your mouth"

all of a sudden she brings me in and kisses me right then I thought a most horrible thought to myself maybe I do like Hilary…

hehe 4th chapter end hope ya like it


	5. Chapter 5

5th chap.

"Hey kai" Hilary said to me with a cute look that looked awful on her  
"yes"  
"do you really love me honestly?"  
"Yes" I cant believe those words just came out of my mouth something as sick and as wrong as that  
"ugh you do?"  
"Yes I do" I bring her in and kiss her maybe I do love her  
I saw takaiyu looking through the window she looked as if she was about to cry takaiyus p.o.v

I saw them kissing through the window my breath was a heavy as the snow on my shoes  
"kai I love you more than her. I just wish you knew"  
I felt a hand placed on my shoulder I look up and see dynasty

"are you going to be ok? She looked very worried  
"yes ill be fine just give me a little time" at that exact moment it time I felt my heart drop like a fragile piece of glass and I could hear the crash but I tried to not let it affect me.  
I just walked back to the dojo and saw Tyson with warm cookies and milk.

"hey takaiyu what's uh?  
I just walk right past him taking one cookie and going to my room.  
I sat by the warm fire and just thought about him and his words

hilary P.O.V

I had finally gotten kai but im not as happy as I should be in fact I feel bad now but maybe that will pass in a few days  
"kai you want to come to my apartment" (shut up pplz I don't know what she lives in)

"Sure Hilary" yes he had taken the bait  
we walked over to my apartment and we went inside  
the fire was still burning just like I had planned there was a warm scent in the air it smelt like a delicate strawberry  
"It smells nice doesn't it?"

' yes it does" I made hot chocolate and we sat in front of the fire on the couch.  
I bring him in a and kiss him hard I push him down on the couch and get on top of him I can feel him trying to kiss back. NOW's my chance I let my hands slip and I touch him on the ass  
" ugh hilary what are you doing"  
"what you don't like it?" I pushed myself up against him I could feel his private part  
"yeah I do" I saw him smirk and he lifted my shirt up and licked me on my chest  
I pushed his head in and he seemed to like it because he kept his head there  
"I love you" I cant believe those words just came out of his mouth it sounded so caring  
"I love you too"  
he looked at me with the most caring eyes ive ever seen


	6. Chapter 6

6th chap.

"I love you Hilary"  
"and how many times has that been kai?"  
" I don't know about 20 or 30  
"and it never get old"

"no"  
I cant take it anymore "  
I roll over to where im on top of her and passionately kiss her with as much feeling as I can.  
she looked at me surprisingly "kai"  
"I really do love you"  
I looked at the window it was my little sister miyu before I could say anything she came in  
"what the hell do you think your doing?"  
"well I am uh"  
"look you jerk takaiyus crying her eyes out because of you"  
"but why?" I asked stupidly  
"because she loves you you dumbass"  
"ugh since when"

"since forever"  
I started to feel something inside of me  
"ugh kai yo kai" my sister waved her hand in front of my face worriedly  
" kai are you ok?"

"no im not" I run off before they can catch me I run into takaiyu  
"ugh sorry ill watch where im going next time" she said that as her head was lowered she didn't know it was me  
"its my fault " she looked up and saw me she didn't look happy

"oh its you"  
"yeah and im sorry about earlier"  
"well don't be you love Hilary" she walked right past me giving me the cold shoulder  
"ugh" I ran off again hoping I could just put an end to this I was an idiot for being with hilary I wondered what hilary and miyu were talking about  
"hey hilary you a slut bitch"

"what did I do to you"  
"not me my friend. Nitey nite"  
miyu knocks hilary out

until next time


	7. Chapter 7

7th chap.

kais P.O.V

i ran as fast as i could trying to get away from all the horro inside my head.  
most of all i wanted to get away from myself i couldnt help but wonder why i was such a jerk.  
"gotta get away" after a while i was at the edge of town and i was about to cross.  
but i felt a hand placed on my shoulder i turned around and i saw my sister miyu and she had a smile on her face.  
"what are u smiling at"  
"nothing but a jackass"she smiled and for some odd reason kissed me on the cheek.  
"what in the hell has come over you!" i said with a shocked look on my face she just stood there smiling.  
"hehe creeped ya out then huh"  
"ummm hmmm i dont know um how about hell the fuck yes"  
"same old kai"  
i all of a sudden remeber when we were little

FLASHBACK

"i want u toy kai"  
"well t-wo bad"  
"but kai i want it"  
"well you no have it"  
little kai takes her toy instead and she starts to cry.  
"you dont have to be so mean!" his dad comes over and gives the toy back to little miyu

END flashback

i for some reason start to laugh "god dont do that you sound way too much insane"  
"ugh for the last time im not insane"  
"yes you are mr.crab"  
she starts to run for her life i chase after her trying to catch her.  
"hey get back here you little...GAH! i trip and skid into a pole.  
i turn around and tyson is standing there with a huge grin on his face "gah tyson what the hell did you do that for"  
"no one messes with my girl"  
i look over at MY SISTER WITH AN INSANE LOOK and shes red.  
"tyson um who uh said i was ur girl"  
"why i did silly and i know you love me"  
in an instant tyson brung her down and had kissed her.  
she pulled away quickly but im sure if i wasnt here she would have kissed back.  
shutter shutter god it scares me just thinking aobut that.  
"aw come on you dont have to hide it"  
"im not hiding anything" 


	8. Chapter 8

8th chap.

miyus p.o.v

i just watched as my brother just stood there looking at tyson.The way he was looking at him was creepy.  
i whispered to myslef "i always knew he was gay"  
"wat was that"  
"oh um nothing nothing at all kai"  
"hmm i really do wonder if you are my sister"  
(basicaly the point is miyus basically the good side of kai)  
"hey thats not nice "  
i watched as tyson knocked kai over the head.  
"you should not have dont that tyson"  
"why you little"  
"uhoh"  
"run"  
i watch as kai chases tyson around and around like the idiot he is "god you guys are idiots"  
i watch as kai grbs a stick and begins poking him in the ass with the pointy side.  
"hey ow that hurts"  
"insane laughter come back here my little piggy"  
"um ok?" i look at my brother like hes nuts all of a sudden i see kevin running up with no clothes on "i swear my mind is broken for life"  
"like mine isnt"  
i watch as my brother and tyson pass out "be free!!!!" kevin yells out and runs off "i swear for the love of (insert cause word here )  
"jeez who knew you caused"  
i saw tyson sitting right there looking up at me"  
"uhhh"i for soem reason started to turn red from the fact of how cute tyson is how much i talk about him and embarrasment from thinking about these things.  
"hey are you ok your red do u have a fever"  
"um hey im fine but i gotta go OK bye"  
i quickly run off.  
"oh yeah she wants me"  
"dont ever say that again tyson"

tysons P.O.V

i looked down to see kai staring at me he had a blank look on his face "god you sister is cute are you sure shes related to you"  
"hey EWWW!!! great now im scarred for eternal life"  
"god kai you have problems" 


End file.
